creative_universesfandomcom-20200214-history
Xyrak
The Xyrak are an ancient race of aliens who have awoken to purge and assimulate all life in the galaxy so that their own race will survive, all sentient life in the galaxy was created by them in a mass plantation life known as the Seeding in which they beleived was their only hope of stopping their race from dying off. They are known for their powerful technology in which they are unequalled in, while they far surpass any other race in terms of technology or invididual fighting ability they are slowly dying due to a genetic mishap and through their extreme arrogance they have landed themselves in a position in which almost every faction in the galaxy is against them. The Xyrak are also genetically enhanced to be warriors making them generally faster, stronger, faster and more endurant than most other speceis, this has been both a blessing and a curse for the Xyrak; without it their race would have never been able to conquer the galaxy before the Seeding but was also the cause of their genetic mishap in which they can no longer breed. Only a few thousand natural Xyrak are left who are either all Scientists in commanding positions of the Xyrak military, the rest of the Xyrak fighting force is made up of disposable and short living clones which number in the millions but are gentically inferior to that of the natural Xyrak. While they are vastly out numbered and considered a prime threat by the other races they still have a powerful grip on the galaxy and are considered a major faction of the Milky Way Galaxy. Biology Society COMING SOON Military The Xyrak military is one of the most feared forces in the galaxy, they are known for use of advanced weaponry, effective yet unpredictable tactics aswell as their complete lack of cowardness in the face of battle. Xyrak forces have never once been recorded retreating, surrendering or even communicating with other races. While they are a powerful foe indeed, their lack of numbers and overall arrogance can be exploited by a skillful commander which has proven the only real way to win in a battle against the Xyrak. Infantry COMING SOON Vehicles COMING SOON Ships COMING SOON Technology In terms of technology, the Xyrak are un surpassed. Xyrak technology was mostly achieved through reverse engineering and assimulating the tech of the races they conquered during the infinite war, much like how they gathered and spliced the genetic material of these races. This gave the Xyrak a snowball effect as they conquered, with each race they defeated they would become stronger by assimulating the genes and technology of that enemy. As Xyrak tech is essentually a hybrid of the collective technology of the other races during the Infinite War, it has proven impossible to fully understand let alone reverse engineer or implement by humans or the other Seeded races. Like their genetics, Xyrak technology is mostly directed towards aiding the war efforts with the majority of their breakthroughs being some form of advanced weapon system. Particle Displacement Technology A common form of technology used by the Xyrak, Particle Displacment Technology commonly referred to as PDT is used in both weaponry and sheilding by the Xyrak. PDT works on the principles of using high speed particles to collide with and destroy the atomic structure of a target, whether that target is an enemy soldier or ship or a hostile projectile depends on the form of PDT being used. Particle Displacement Technology has been used by the Xyrak since around the end of the Infinite War and has yet to be replaced due to its sheer effectivness. Weaponry In both ground and space theaters, Particle Displacement Technology is implemented in a large bulk of Xyrak weaponry. Weapons using this technology fire a stream of particles at near the speed of light similar to the paritcle accelerators used by humans, these particles then collide with the atomic structure of their target destroying each atom in a ball of fiery plasma as they are bombarded by particles. As atoms are mostly empty space, these particles will pass through the target until they do make contact with a nucleas of an atom giving PDT weaponry massive penertation power against the strongest of armours, PDT weapons also sport extremely high range in both space and surface warfare making them some of the most feared weapons used in the Milky Way Galaxy. PDT weapons do have one drawback however; if PDT weapons are fired for too long, the particles will clash with eachover more and more eventually causing the beam to violently explode killing the firer. Aswell as this, the weapons internal cooling systems eventually lose the ability to cope with the massive energy outputs from the gun causing it to overheat which can again result in the weapon blowing up from colliding particles. As such, Xyrak PDT weapons are hardwired to lockdown before either event happens, this "cooldown" period can last a few secounds to many minutes depending on the size and model of the weapon with larger, ship based guns generally having longer cooldown than ground based versions. The current list of Xyrak PDT weapons is as follows: (Disclaimer: The titles for these weapons are just the reporting names given to them by human troops, their classification by other factions differs and what the Xyrak call them is unknown.) *'Infantry Based Weaponry' **'XGW1 "Screamer" Rifle: '''A common model of PDT weaponry, the XGW1 (literally meaning Xyrak Ground Weapon 1) is known less formally as the screamer because of the high pitched sound it produces when firing. It is unknown exactly why the Xyrak make the weapon so loud and don't nullify it. The main theory is that the high pitched scream it produces if for reducing morale or even hindering nearby infantry with the deafaning noise. XGW1's have been recored of firing in up to 5 secound bursts before cooling down which ussually lasts about 8 or so secounds. XGW1's are used by the bulk of Xyrak infantry forces often considered as the "grunt weapon" of the Xyrak, XGW1's can be described as a rifle when compared to the size of a Xyrak trooper but would be the size of a small cannon in the hands of a human. Like all Xyrak technology, Screamer rifles can only be used by Xyrak with all attempts to use or reverse engineer by the other races ending in complete failure. While it is relatively the weakest and most common Xyrak weapon it is still capable of destroying the most heavily armoured targets in just a few shots giving the standard Xyrak warriors the capability to destroy all manner of enemy combatants. **'XGW2 "Obliterator" Cannon: A larger and more powerful version of the Screamer, the Obliterator gets it name for its ability to destroy everything directly in front of it. Instead of shooting particles in a beam like most PDT weaponry, the Obliterator fires in a cone like shape, this gives the weapon a much wider ark of destruction albiet having much shorter range. The particle burst it fires is able to destroy almost any object but will lose effectivness over range as the particles disperce out, the XGW2 is used somewhat as a heavy weapon in Xyrak infantry forces often used in heavy assualts or urban warfare where it is most effective. Obliterator cannons are designed to fire in a single burst of less than a secound, this one burst is still capable to destroying most targets but is limited to its time because of the massive energy outputs of firing in outwards in a cone. The cooldown time is about 10 or so secounds making the firer most vulnerable after firing, if there is anyone left to shoot back. *'''Vehicle Based Weaponry **'COMING SOON' *'Ship Based Weaponry' **'COMING SOON' Sheilding Not just used offensively, Particle Displacement Technology is also the major implementation in Xyrak sheilding devices. These sheilds are for the same role as other sheilds used by the other races in that they are meant for protecting the wearer from enemy fire, Xyrak PDT sheilds are known to be some of the most effective and longest lasting sheilds used by any race in the Milky Way Galaxy. PDT sheilds work on the same principle of their weapon counterparts in which they use high speed particles to destroy the atomic structure of what they hit, instead of shooting particles at a target in a beam the sheild emits a wall of particles that move around a single point at extremely high speeds. The sheilds onboard computer is able to detect enemy projectiles to which it sheilds the certain part on which the projectile will hit, this way the sheild will take out all enemy projectiles but won't destroy harmless objects touching the wearer such as the cover he is hiding behind or the floor he is standing on. Xyrak PDT sheillds are capable of blocking both physical and energy fire and can only be peirced by sub atomic projectiles. The current list of Xyrak PDT sheild devices is as follows: (Disclaimer: The titles for these devices are just the reporting names given to them by human troops, their classification by other factions differs and what the Xyrak call them is unknown.) *'Infantry Based Sheilding' **'COMING SOON' *'Vehicle Based Sheilding' **'COMING SOON' *'Ship Based Sheilding' **'COMING SOON' History Early History coming soon The Infinite War Attack on Xenak After conquering their own planet and setting out into the stars, the Xyrak had entered themselves into a galactic wide conflict known as the Infinite War. The Xyrak were but one of many thousands of races all fighting for control of the galaxy, the war had raged for thousands of years allready and was thought to have continued this indefanantly. Still a relatively powerless race when compared to some of the larger factions in the galaxy, the Xyrak were just another race starting their interstellar travel with no expectations of them being the force that would conquer the galaxy and end the Infinite War. After setting their first colonies on Xenak's nearby planets and moons then eventually expanding their domain to that of the system, the Xyrak came to the attention of a race known as the Sarcreethi. The Sarcreethi were a minor faction in the grand scheme of things but were the major power of the systems around Xenak and maintaned a small but growing empire of about a dozen worlds, searching for new worlds to conquer the Sarcreethi came across the Xyrak and saw them as an easy conquest. The Xyrak by then had managed to build a small fleet of ships mainly from the scavanged technology of the ships left behind on Xenak and its surronding planets from the wars fought there many years ago, they were no match for a Sacreethi battleshipt however which they now had three of desending on their domain. Initially the Xyrak sent out their armada to try and communicate with the Sarcreethi, not knowing of their intentions the Xyrak were too late when they realized the Sacreethi were opening up on them. Most of the Xyrak fleet was destroyed in the first salvo with the survivors barely retreating out of their weapon range, instead of chase down the remaining Xyrak ships the Sarcreethi pushed onwards to take Xenak as fast as they could. With no ships in between the Sarcreethi and the Xenak, aswell as the invadings battleships being faster and more powerful than any of their ships the Xyrak could do little to prepare for an inevatable orbital bombing and invasion from the Sarcreethi battleship. The Sarcreethi fleet moved unhindered through the Xyrak system, the few orbital stations that were inbetween their route proved useless against their battleships. The surviving elements of the Xyrak fleet were scattered across the system with no central command left to direct them, the Sarcreethi battleships eventually made it to Xenak itself and began to bombard it's surface. The Xyrak ground forces were completely defencless against the attack and retreated to undeground bunkers and hope that the Sarcreethi fleet would move on once they thought the planet was done with. The Sacreethi cared not for the planets eco system and bombarded into oblivion, they wanted the planet only for its undeground recources and to exterminate the Xyrak before they became a threat. The Xyrak fleet was able to secretly regroup and numbered about 15 or so small attack ships, knowing that they would stand no chance against the Sarcreethi ships they had to think of a different plan. Pulling out a sizable meteorite from a nearby asteroid belt the Xyrak had the plan of using it to cover their attack and hopefully destroy the unsuspecting Sarcreethi invaders. Using a mass stealth field to cover the rock the Xyrak were able to push it a considerable distance towards the invaders before the Sarcreethi detected it, two of the Sarcreethi battleships were able to dodge the meteor but the 3rd one was not so lucky and was destroyed instantly. Advancing from behind the metorite, the Xyrak fleet broke off from its trail and attacked the scrambling Sarcreethi battleships. In an act of revenge, one of the Sarcreethi ships fired a salvo of its cannons into the side of the meteor knocking it off course and towards the surface of Xenak. What was originally meant to just skim past their homeworld, was now on an unstoppable course towards the surface of Xenak. The Xyrak ships had the jump on the Sarcreethi and managed to destroy one of their ships, albiet at the loss of 10 of their own ships, luckily for the Xyrak the other Sacreethi ship had been damaged by stray rocks and had lost its sheilding and main weapons. The Sacreethi were unable to destroy the remaining Xyrak ships who were now moving in for a boarding action, by now the meteor had hit into the surface of Xenak and engulfed the planet in a wave of fire. The majority of the Xyrak race survived the hit due to the underground bunkers they were hiding in but the entire surface of the planet was reduced to a barren wasteland, the final Sacreethi ship was unable to destroy all of the Xyrak craft who were now boarding them. The Sacreethi were a race that had mainly developed their fleet and tried to avoid ground warfare, thus they had little in the way of elite ground troops giving the Xyrak soldiers a large advantage over the Sacreethi crew. Fighting their way through the ships confines, the Xyrak eventually took control of the battleship after 3 hours of vicous close quarter combat. While the Sacreethi attack fleet had caused much damage to them, the Xyrak now had captured one their battleships and the advanced technology it had along with it. Reverse Engineering the ship gave the Xyrak a means to create more, albiet slightly less advanced versions of it greatly bolstering their crippled fleet. Rebuilding on top of the ruins of their homeworld and re colonising the planets they lost, the Xyrak had gained back what they lost from the Sacreethi invasion. The Sacreethi lacked the forces to attack them again due to them being focused on fighting a threat of their own by another race known as the Granok, meanwhile the Xyrak planned to use their new found army to launch an invasion of their own upon the Sacreethi and bring down the race that almost destroyed them. First Conquest While the Sacreethi were aware of their loss in taking Xenak and weren't able to commit to a secound attack on them, they still beleived that the Xyrak were of no threat to their empire and continued to focus all their efforts on fighting against the Granok. The Xyrak however did have a fleet which they planned to use on the Sacreethi, starting off their crusade by assaulting the Sacreethi outer colonies the Xyrak began their first of many conquests. With each world the Xyrak took they captured the technology left there, by the time the Sacreethi learnt of the Xyrak attack they were unable to divert any forces to take them out. The Granok attacks were relentless and the Sacreethi had began to lose ground to their superior number, the Sacreethi decided that they needed to tighten their front and abonded a large number of useless worlds inorder to consoldate their forces. This new strategy proved well for the Sacreethi, while billions of civilians were massacred under the Granok assualt the Sacreethi Post Awakening COMING SOON